


See you in my dreams

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 6 (RWBY), poor kitty, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Blake needs to save Yang's life at the Fall of Beacon, but the last thing she wants to do is say goodbye. She felt she had no choice in order to protect her, but she wasn't leaving without a parting gift.Yang didn't forget.





	See you in my dreams

Blake had to keep running. She’d never felt so full of adrenaline. The precious weight in her arms hardly impeded her progress as she drove on, running and running. If she looked back, she might falter if she caught him on their toes. It only spurned her on faster toward the ships. Blake needed to get her out of here. Her partner needed help that Blake just couldn’t give. Yang’s aura was depleted and she was terrified when she glanced down as the stub continued to leave a steady stream of blood with every stride the faunus took.

Blake was running blind now. Her panic was so overwhelming that she started to sprint too fast, breathe too heavy, and little black spots began clouding her vision. She couldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop.

It all began to be too much and she stumbled forward, still clutching her precious cargo. Her strength only took her a few more steps before she started to genuinely fall. Without thought, she twisted so her body would break Yang’s impact as she hit the concrete with a thud. Blake could only see in flashes of black and white while muffled voices floated around her.

_“Help! Sun, go…”_

_“... Nora, you don’t have the strength…”_

_“... medic to bandage…”_

_“... anything to do?”_

When the weight of her partner was slowly being taken from her, she grasped her waist with last of her strength. But it wasn’t enough. She was gone from her protection. And then she remembered nothing.

\-----

Eyes fluttering open, Blake groaned and tried to remember why she was so sore. The first sight to meet her was the concerned face of one shirtless blonde idiot.

“S - Sun? W - What happened, I don’t…”

“Hey,” he replied softly, “It’s gonna be ok. We’re gonna get you out of here. You guys are on the next medevac.”

She suddenly remembered her primary objective.

“Yang!”

Blake was nearly hysterical as she searched for her partner, throwing herself to the side and attempting to scramble to her feet despite the searing pain. If she wasn’t ok or if she was taken it was all her fault and she’d failed to protect her. Again.

“Whoa, whoa there! Calm down, dude - she’s right here. But you can’t just get up right now and rip open that wound.”

Seems to be a little late for that in her haste, but she had never been so incredibly relieved to see a mass of blonde hair sprawled out beside her. Dragging herself closer on her elbow, the faunus caught a glimpse of the bandaged and bloodied stump. She gasped. The sudden intake of breath only further opened her own wound, causing her elbow to give out as she instinctively grasped her side in agony.

“Yang,” she called softly, “Yang, can you hear me? Sunshine? Fireball? Come on Yang, please be ok.”

No answer. No movement. She could only see the shallow rise and fall of her partner’s chest. When she heard the familiar clunk of combat boots running toward them, her heart sunk even further. This was all her fault. All of it. But she wanted to hold onto Yang and this family just one last time. She reached out to grasp the limp, yet warm hand of this insanely selfless and beautiful person. Blake wished her last goodbye would have been a warm farewell with her best friend and partner, however it seemed squeezing her hand would have to suffice.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed out, “I’m so sorry.”

She felt the bandages beneath her hand begin to dampen. Her last coherent thought before the darkness overtook her once more was “I’ll never hurt you again.”

\-----

The whirring of the transport finally roused her again. With a bleary look to her right, she saw Yang. It took a slow effort, but she eventually was able to bring herself to a sitting position on her medical cot. Thankfully, she knew the blonde couldn’t feel anything while she was unconscious. It was a small mercy. To her surprise, Sun was the one by Yang’s bedside, dozing a bit. Blake silently slunk over to sit on the side of her partner’s cot.

Even in this state, Yang was beautiful. In a dreamlike manner, she took a hand and intertwined their fingers. Blake brought her other hand up to caress the smooth cheek with her thumb before softly brushing the unruly hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

“I was too scared, Yang. When I came to see you off before the finals, I got too scared. You were so exuberant! When you picked me up and spun me around laughing, I thought my heart would melt. The moment you set me down, staying in my arms, I had a choice. I should have just done it. I shouldn’t have lost my nerve. You deserved it and you still do.”

Blake let tears begin to fall as she slowly lowered herself and gave a soft, endearing kiss to the lips of the girl of her dreams. With a whisper that was only for the girl beneath her, she breathed into her ear a very faint “I love you.” Righting herself, she felt eyes on her. She let out a sigh.

“Don’t say anything, monkey boy. Just make sure that she’s safe - for me.”

“What are you talking about? She’s already got you! Goldilocks here doesn’t need TWO faunus breathing down her neck.”

The ship began to dock and Blake righted herself and walked to the door of the ship, watching them come into Vale. She looked over at her partner wistfully. Steeling herself and closing her eyes, she turned back to look at the night.

“I know,” she whispered, jumping onto the landing pad below.

“No, Blake! Come back!”

Like a true ninja, she was already off, concealed by the darkness.

\-----

Something warm was against her. She felt something soft on her lips and she smiled - Blake was well familiar with this dream. Melting into it with a contented sigh, she began to move her lips to taste the sweetest candy on earth. It was the same dream she’d had for well over a year. The dream was her happy place - the only one she’d had that wasn’t rife with nightmares.

But there was a twist this time. Warm arms wrapped around her and a soothing weight settled above. This was a welcome upgrade. Everything was cozy and inviting. Those candy lips moved away and she felt their hot breath against her ear.

“I’m yours.”

Blake’s eyes shot wide open.

Suddenly, she was looking into a pair of glistening lilac eyes and a saucy smirk framed by a mess of blonde hair.

This kitty cat jumped in her surprise and panic-rolled off of the bench, scurrying to get her bearings as she scuttled to the other side of the ship. Breathing heavily, with wide eyes she took in her surroundings. The whole gang was staring at her in shock. She had unwittingly ended up almost sitting on Ren, Nora and Jaune; Ruby and Weiss were standing near Qrow across from her, and Yang was tumbled on the floor, clearly having been thrown off. Everyone else recovered far more quickly than she did.

“HA! PAY UP, LOSERS!”

“That’s not fair! You know your sister too well!”

Ruby was sticking out her tongue at them all as Ren and Weiss fished out some lien. Nora looked like she’d just won the lottery as she gleefully took Ren’s and Weiss reluctantly passed her own to Ruby. Jaune simply patted the very confused faunus on the back.

“What - what just happened?” she asked in a panic. “Where are we?”

Yang was brushing herself off the floor and smiled at her good-naturedly. She offered a mechanical hand out to her partner, which Blake took extremely warily. Once on her feet, she was guided back to sit on the bench. The rest of the gang were all giggling and shooting her small glances, which made her ridiculously self-conscious. Yang pulled her into her side. Surprisingly, it actually made Blake a bit more relaxed.

“Don’t worry, Blake. It was a bit of a bet.” The taller girl kissed the top of her silken hair.

“So they,” she gulped and whispered, “you all bet on what I’d do if you - if you said -”

She chuckled and nuzzled against her. “No, they took bets on how you’d react to a kiss.”

Now Blake was mortified. “What - what did you - how did y-y-you bet?”

“I didn’t,” she replied simply, turning the embarrassed girl to look at her. “A little monkey told me that I missed our first kiss because I was unconscious. This was payback and now we’re even.”

Blake offered a small, apologetic smile that didn’t entirely reach her eyes.

“Oh, I also kept having the strangest dreams following Beacon about someone whispering in my ear,” Yang continued. Cupping her partner’s face, she murmured for only her to hear, “and don’t worry Blake. I love you, too.”


End file.
